The present invention relates to novel dibenzonaphthyrones, to processes for the preparation thereof, to a process for colouring/pigmenting organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material with dibenzonaphthyrones and to substance compositions comprising dibenzonaphthyrones.
Dibenzonaphthyrones of the formula 
H. D. Becker et al., Aust. J. Chem., 38(1), 97-110, 1985 describe the compounds of formulae (II) to (V).
Dibenzonaphthyrones of formulae (VI) to (XIII) are known from J. Indian. Chem. Soc., 45, 35 (1968), J. N. Chatterjea et al.
The dibenzonaphthyrone of formula (XIV) is known from Chem. Ber., 1 17(2), 666-671, 1984, Saalfrank, R. W. et al.
The dibenzonaphthyrone of formula (XV) is known from Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., 5e sxc3xa9r.,T.9, 826 (1942), Ch. Marschalk et al.
The industrial use of dibenzonaphthyrones has been negligible hitherto since their difficult preparation from complicated starting materials is uneconomic and/or the use of oxidising agents containing heavy metals is ecologically unsound.
Aust. J. Chem., 38(1), 97-110, 1985, H. D. Becker et al. disclose, for example, the preparation of dibenzonaphthyrone from isoxindigo, which is difficult to obtain synthetically, by basecatalysed isomerisation, or, Chem. Ber. 117(2), 666-671, Saalfrank, R. W. et al., the isomerisation of coumarin, which has to be prepared in several stages, and, Chem. Lett., 1301-1304, 1979, Shibata K. et al., photo-oxidative multiple-stage preparation from flavanonol compounds, or J. Indian Chem. Soc. 45, 35-44, 1968, Chatterjea, J. N. et al., condensation from coumarin or trans-2,2-dimethoxydicyanostilbene.
Tet. Lett., 39, 4671-4674, 1966, Kubota, T. et al. discloses the preparation of dibenzonaphthyrone by oxidation with potassium permanganate and, Bull.Soc.Chim. Fr., 5e sxc3xa9r.,T.9, 826 (1942), Ch. Marschalk et al., oxidation with iron chloride or chromic acids.
Fluorescing properties of dibenzonaphthyrones, both in solution and in the crystalline state, are mentioned in Aust. J. Chem., 38(1), 97-110, 1985, H. D. Becker et al.
The use of dibenzonaphthyrones as colourants is not known.
Their difficult preparation makes them too expensive for most purposes.
The problem underlying the invention was therefore to find novel dibenzonaphthyrones that are suitable as colourants or fluorescent agents, especially for colouring/pigmenting organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, but especially high-molecular-weight organic material. In addition, the problem consisted of finding a simpler and cheaper process for the preparation of dibenzonaphthyrones.
The present invention relates to novel dibenzonaphthyrones of the general formula (I) 
wherein A1 and A2 are each independently of the other unsubstituted or mono- to tetra-substituted o-C6-C18arylene, with the proviso that formula (I) does not represent a dibenzonaphthyrone of the formula 
o-C6-C18Arylene is, for example, 1,2-phenylene, 1,2-naphthylene, 2,3-naphthylene, 1,2-phenanthrylene, 2,3-phenanthrylene, 3,4-phenanthrylene or 9,10-phenanthrylene. If o-C6-C18arylene is substituted, the substituents may, independently of one another, be any desired atoms, groups of atoms or radicals, which, depending on their valency, may be bonded to A1 or to A2 by one or more bonds. For example, divalent radicals, such as 1,3-butadien-1,4-ylene or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, may then produce an additional 5- or 6-membered ring fused to A1 and A2, with the proviso that formula (I) does not represent a dibenzonaphthyrone of formulae (II) to (XV).
The compounds of formula (I) are, for example, symmetric or asymmetric dibenzonaphthyrones. If o-C6-C18arylene is substituted, the substituent may, for example, be a bridge to a further dibenzonaphthyrone. In that bis-dibenzonaphthyrone structure, two dibenzonaphthyrones may be linked to each other, for example, by an alkylene or cycloalkylene bridge.
Preference is given to the use of dibenzonaphthyrone of the formula 
bis-dibenzonaphthyrone of the formula 
wherein A3 is a single bond, or C1-C24alkylene unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy, oxo, cyano, OCOR6, COOR6, COOxe2x88x92X+, SO3xe2x88x92X+ or by SO3R6, a polycyclic radical or C5-C12cycloalkylene, each of which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O, N, P, S or by NR6, and C6-C24aryien and A1-A24heteroarylen,
and R100, R101, R102 and R100, R101, R102, and R103, R104, R105, R106 have independently of one another the same meanings as R1, and
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R28, R29, R30 or R3, are each independently of the others cyano, NO2, R5, NR5R6, NR7COR5, NR7COOR5, Nxe2x95x90CR5R6, CONR7R8, OR5, COOR5, COOxe2x88x92X+, SR5, SOR5, SO2R5, SO2NR7R8, SO3R5 or SO3xe2x88x92X+, it being possible, where applicable, for the pairs of radicals R1 and R2, R2 and R3, R3 and R4 or R5 and R6, and also R28 and R29, R29 and R30 or R30 and R31 to be, in addition, joined together by a direct bond (with the removal of a hydrogen atom at each of the two atoms joined by the bond), so that a 5- or 6-membered ring is produced;
R5 is hydrogen, or C1-C25alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or C2-C24alkenyl each of which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy, oxo, cyano, OCOR6, COOR6 or by COOxe2x88x92X+ and each of which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O, S or by NR6, or is C6-C18aryl, C7-C18aralkyl or A5-A18heteroaryl each of which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, OR6, SR6, NR7R8, CONR7R8, OCOR6, COOR6, COOxe2x88x92X+, SO2R6, SO2NR7R8, SO3R6, SO3xe2x88x92X+, NR7COR6 or by NR7COOR6,
R6 is hydrogen, or C1-C25alkyl unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy, oxo or by cyano, or OCOxe2x80x94R10, COOxe2x80x94R10 or COOxe2x88x92X+, or C2-C24alkenyl, each of which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O, S or NR7, or is C6-C18aryl, C7-C18aralkyl or A5-A18heteroaryl each of which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, OR7, SR7, NR7R8, CONR7R8, COOR7, OCOR7, COOH or by COOxe2x88x92X+,
R7 and R8 independently of each other are hydrogen, C6-C18aryl, C7-C18aralkyl, or are C1-C25alkyl or C2-C24alkenyl each unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy, C1-C12alkoxy, OCOxe2x80x94R10, COOxe2x80x94R10 or by COOxe2x88x92X+, or
R7 and R8 together with the common N are pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine or morpholine each unsubstituted or mono- to tetra-substituted by C1-C4alkyl, or are carbazole, phenoxazine or phenothiazine,
X+ is a cation Li+, Na+, K+, Mg++xc2xd, Ca++xc2xd, Sr++xc2xd, Ba++xc2xd, Cu+, Cu++xc2xd, Zn++xc2xd, Al+++⅓or [NR7R8R10R11]+, and
R10 and R11 independently of each other are hydrogen, C1-C25alkyl, C6-C18aryl or C7-C18aralkyl, with the proviso that, in formula (XVIa), dibenzonaphthyrones of formulae (II) to (XV) are excluded.
If a group is poly-substituted, different substituents may be combined.
The present invention further relates to a process for the preparation of dibenzonaphthyrones, which is described in detail hereinafter.
The invention also relates to substance compositions comprising at least one dibenzonaphthyrone selected from the group of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) and organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, especially high-molecular-weight organic material.
The present invention furthermore relates to a process for colouring/pigmenting organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, especially high-molecular-weight organic material, with at least one dibenzonaphthyrone selected from the group of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
Alkyl, alkenyl or alkylene may be straight-chain, branched, monocyclic or polycyclic. Preference is given to C1-C24alkyl, C2-C12alkenyl and C2-C24alkylene. C1-C25Alkyl is therefore, for example, most preferably C1-C4alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, cyclobutyl, more preferably C1-C6alkyl, which corresponds to the meanings given for C1-C4alkyl and is, in addition, n-pentyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2,2xe2x80x2-dimethylpropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, n-hexyl, and preferably C1-C8alkyl, which corresponds to the meanings given for C1-C6alkyl and is, in addition, n-octyl, 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutyl, 2-ethylhexyl, and especially C1-C12alkyl, which corresponds to the meanings given for C1-C8alkyl and is, in addition, trimethylcyclohexyl, decyl, menthyl, thujyl, bornyl, 1-adamantyl, 2-adamantyl or dodecyl, and also C1-C15alkyl, which corresponds to the meanings given for C1-C12alkyl and is, in addition, pentadecyl or tetradecyl, and furthermore hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl, heneicosyl, docosyl, tetracosyl or pentacosyl.
C1-C24Alkylene is therefore, for example, methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, sec-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, cyclobutylene, n-pentylene, 2-pentylene, 3-pentylene, 2,2xe2x80x2-dimethylpropylene, cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, n-hexylene, n-octylene, 1,1xe2x80x2,3,3xe2x80x2-tetramethylbutylene, 2-ethylhexylene, nonylene, trimethylcyclohexylene, decylene, menthylene, thujylene, bornylene, 1-adamantylene, 2-adamantylene, dodecylene, tetradecylene, hexadecylene, heptadecylene, octadecylene, eicosylene, heneicosylene, docosylene or tetracosylene, it being especially C1-C12alkylene, and preferably C1-C8alkylene, more preferably C1-C6alkylene and most preferably C1-C4alkylene. The person skilled in the art will be able to infer the specific meaning of the preferences for the alkylene groups without any difficulty from those given for the alkyl groups.
C2-C12Alkenyl is C2-C12alkyl that is mono- or poly-unsaturated, it being possible, where applicable, for two or more double bonds to be isolated or conjugated, for example vinyl, allyl, 2-propen2-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 3-buten-1-yl, 1,3-butadien-2-yl, 2-cyclobuten-1-yl, 2-penten-1-yl, 3-penten-2-yl, 2-methyl-1-buten-3-yl, 2-methyl-3-buten-2-yl, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-yl, 1,4-pentadien-3-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl, 3-cyclohexen-1-yl, 2,4-cyclohexadien-1-yl, 2,5-hexadien-2-yl, 1-p-menthen-8-yl, 4(10)-thujen-10-yl, 2-norbornen-1-yl, 2,5-norbornadien-1-yl, 7,7-dimethyl-2,4-norcaradien-3-yl or the various isomers of hexenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, decenyl or dodecenyl.
C1-C12Alkoxy is Oxe2x80x94C1-C12alkyl, preferably Oxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl.
C1-C12Alkyl interrupted by O is, for example, C4alkyl, such as especially xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3. C1-C12Alkyl interrupted twice by O is, for example, C6alkyl, such as especially xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3. C1-C12Alkyl substituted by oxo is, for example, C2alkyl, such as especially xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH3.
C1-C12Alkyl substituted by oxo and interrupted by O is, for example, C8alkyl substituted by oxo and interrupted by O, such as especially xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94OCH3 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH3.
C1-C24Alkylene interrupted by O is, for example, C4alkylene interrupted by O, such as especially xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2. C1-C24Alkylene interrupted twice by O is, for example, C6alkylene interrupted by O, such as especially xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH3. C1-C24Alkylene substituted by oxo is, for example, C2alkylene substituted by oxo, such as especially xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94. C1-C24Alkylene substituted by oxo and interrupted by O is, for example, C8alkylene interrupted by O, such as especially xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, or preferably, for example, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6alkylene)xe2x80x94COO(C1-C6alkyl), for example xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOCH3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOCH3, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH3, or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C1-C6alkylene)xe2x80x94COOH, for example xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94COOH.
Mono- or poly-substitution by halogen, hydroxy, oxo or cyano and interruption one or more times by O, S or N normally alter the chemical reactivity of an alkyl, alkenyl or alkylene group only to a negligible extent. The person skilled in the art will therefore recognise further possible variations without any difficulty.
C5-C12Cycloalkyl is, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl or cyclododecyl, preferably cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl.
Preferred as aralkyl and aryl is C7-C25aralkyl, such as C9-C13aralkyl, C7-C12aralkyl or C6-C12aryl. C7-C12Aralkyl is, for example, benzyl, 2-benzyl-2-propyl, xcex2-phenyl-ethyl, 9-fluorenyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, xcfx89-phenyl-butyl or xcfx89,xcfx89-dimethyl-xcfx89-phenyl-butyl.
C6-C12Aryl is, for example, phenyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 4-biphenylyl or 2-fluorenyl.
A5-A18Heteroaryl is a mono-unsaturated heterocyclic structure of from 5 to 18 atoms selected from C, N, O and S, that contains at least 6 conjugated xcfx80-electrons. For example, A5-A18heteroaryl is thienyl, benzo[b,d]thienyl, dibenzo[b,d]thienyl, thianthrenyl, furyl, furfuryl, 2H-pyranyl, benzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, dibenzofuranyl, phenoxythiinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, bipyridyl, triazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, carbolinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzoxazolyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl or phenoxazinyl, and is preferably a mono- or bi-cyclic heteroaromatic radical.
Halogen is chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine.
A polycycle is, for example, a condensed and/or bridged aromatic or alicyclic ring system that may be interrupted by hetero atoms such as O, S, N or P, such as, for example, octahydroquinolizine or tetradecahydroacridine.
C1-C12Alkyl or C2-C12alkenyl mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy, oxo, C1-C12alkoxy or by cyano is, for example, 2-chloro-ethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, xcex2,xcex2,xcex2-trifluoroethyl, trichlorovinyl, xcfx89-chloro-propyl, xcfx89-bromo-butyl, perfluorohexyl, perfluorododecyl, 2-hydroxy-ethyl, 2-methoxy-ethyl, 2-ethoxy-ethyl, 2-butoxy-ethyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 2,3-dimethoxy-propyl, or 2-cyano-ethyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, 2-hydroxy-ethyl, 2-methoxy-ethyl, 2-ethoxy-ethyl or 2-cyano-ethyl.
Special preference is given to a compound of the formula 
a bis-dibenzonaphthyrone of the formula 
wherein R12, R13, R32 and R33 are each independently of the others hydrogen, halogen, NO2, R14, OR14, SR14, especially OC9-C18alkyl or SC9-C18alkyl, and R34 is a single bond, C1-C24alkylene or C5-C12cycloalkylene, wherein R14 is C1-C25aIkyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by oxo, cyano, COOR16, OCOR16 or by COOxe2x88x92X1+ and which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O, especially (C1-C12alkyl)-COOR16, or C6-C10aryl or C7-C10aralkyl each unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, OR16, NR16R17, CONR16R17, COOR16, OCOR16, NR18COR16 or by NR18COOR16;
X1+ is a cation Na+, K+, Mg++xc2xd, Ca++xc2xd, Zn++xc2xd,Al+++⅓or [NR16R17R18R19]+; and
R16 and R17 independently of each other are hydrogen, C6-C10aryl, C7-C10aralkyl, or C1-C8alkyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen, hydroxy or by C1-C4alkoxy; or
R16 and R17 together with the common N are pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine or morpholine each unsubstituted or mono-to tetra-substituted by C1-C4alkyl; and
R18 and R19 independently of each other are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C6-C10aryl or C7-C10aralkyl.
More special preference is given to the use of a compound of the formula 
a bis-dibenzonaphthyrone of the formula 
wherein R20, R21, R34 and R35 are each independently of the others hydrogen, chlorine, R22, OR22, especially OC2H5COOCH3, SR22, especially xe2x80x94OC9xe2x80x94C18alkyl or xe2x80x94SC9xe2x80x94C18alkyl, and R37 is a single bond, C1-C8alkylene or C5-C6cycloalkylene,
R22 is C1-C25alkyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by oxo, cyano, COOR27, OCOR27 or by COOxe2x88x92X2+ and which may be uninterrupted or interrupted one or more times by O, such as especially xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2COOCH3, C2H5COOH, C2H5COO(C1-C12alkyl), or is C6-C10aryl or C7-C10aralkyl,
X2+ is a cation Na+, K+, Mg++xc2xd, Ca++xc2xd, Zn++xc2xd, Al+++⅓ or [NR24R25R26R27]+,
R24, R25 and R26 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl, and
R27 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C6-C10aryl or C7C10aralkyl.
Most especially preferred is 
wherein
R40 is tert-butyl, OCH3, C2H5COOH or C2H5COO(C1-C12alkyl), especially tertbutyl, OCH3 or C2H5COOCH3.
Dibenzonaphthyrones may occur in various crystal modifications, as described by H. D. Becker et al., in Aust. J. Chem., 38(1), 97-110, 1985. In the case of polymorphism, in principle any crystal modification is suitable as a colourant.
The invention further relates to a process for the preparation of dibenzonaphthyrone of the formula 
which comprises dehydrating a compound of the formula 
or a tautomer thereof, to form isoxindigo of formula (XXIIa) 
and subsequently isomerising, it also being possible for formula (XXIII) to represent compounds of formulae (II) to (XV).
The invention further relates to a process for the preparation of a mixture consisting of dibenzonaphthyrones of the formulae 
wherein A1 and A2 are different, which comprises dehydrating a mixture of compounds of the formulae 
or tautomers thereof, to form a mixture consisting of isoxindigos of the formulae 
and subsequently isomerising, it also being possible for formulae (XXIII), (XXIV) and (XXV) to represent compounds of formulae (II) to (XV).
The compounds of formulae (XXIa) and (XXIb) and tautomers thereof are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,572. It is not necessary to isolate the compound of formula (XXIa) or (XXIb); rather, the reaction mixture obtained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,572 can advantageously be further reacted directly.
A mixture of a compound of formula (XXIa) and a compound of formula (XXIb) usually consists of a molar ratio of the two compounds in the range of from 100:0.1 to 0.1:100, preferably from 90:10 to 10:90, especially from 95:5 to 5:95, and there is also especially preferred the molar mixing ratio of 1:1. The mixtures are generally prepared from the individual 3-hydroxy-benzofuranonyl compounds by prior mixing, in accordance with generally known methods, or are obtainable directly from a mixed synthesis of two differently substituted phenols with glyoxylic acid.
The dehydration can be performed thermally, for example at from 363 to 623K, preferably from 373 to 573K, in an inert solvent, where appropriate with the addition of a protonic mineral or organic acid, a Lewis acid or an acid earth (such as, for example, Fulcat, montmorillonite, ion-exchanger). Where used, an amount of from 0.01 to 250 mol %, preferably from 1 to 10 mol %, based on the compound of formula (XVIa) or on the molar sum of the compounds (XXIa) and (XXIb), normally suffices. The dehydration is preferably carried out by removing water azeotropically from the reaction mixture using a water separator, with vigorous stirring and refluxing, where appropriate under reduced or elevated pressure.
The dehydration can also be performed chemically, the compound of formula (XXIa), or the compounds of formulae (XXIa) and (XXIb), first being reacted with an equimolar amount of an electrophilic reagent and then an acid being eliminated from the resulting product, for example at from 253 to 523K, preferably at from 323 to 473K, in an inert solvent, where appropriate with the addition of an organic base, such as, for example, triethylamine, a dialkylaniline, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO), pyridine, an alkylpyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP) or quinoline. An amount of from 0.01 to 250 mol %, preferably from 0.1 to 50 mol %, based on the compound of formula (XXIa), or on the compounds of formulae (XXIa) and (XXIb), normally suffices in that case. If, however, the acid to be eliminated is not volatile under the elimination conditions, it is advantageous to use at least 100 mol % of base, based on the compound of formula (XXIa) or on the compounds of formulae (XXIa) and (XXIb). The acid can thereby be eliminated even at a lower temperature.
As inert solvent it is possible to use, for example, an organic solvent that is unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen or nitro, such as C7-C25aralkyl, especially toluene, C9-C13aralkyl, or C6-C24aryl unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen or nitro, such as 1,2-dichlorobenzene, or C1-C24alkyl unsubstituted or mono- or poly-substituted by halogen or nitro, such as dichloroethane.
Suitable electrophilic reagents are, for example, methyl and ethyl esters of mineral acids, such as dimethyl sulfate or dimethylphosphonate, or organic or inorganic acid chlorides, such as thionyl chloride, phosgene, methanesulfonyl chloride, mesyl chloride, tosyl chloride or acetyl chloride, or anhydrides, such as acetic anhydride. A preferred electrophilic reagent is thionyl chloride.
The subsequent isomerisation can be carried out thermally and/or with base catalysis.
In a preferred embodiment, the isomerisation of the compounds of formulae (XXIIa), or (XXIIc), or (XXIIa), (XXIIb) and (XXIIc) to form (I) is usually base-catalysed.
Preference is given to the use of organic bases, such as, for example, tertiary amine bases, such as triethylamine, a dialkylaniline, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO), or an aromatic nitrogen base, such as pyridine, alkylpyridine, dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP) or quinoline, preferably triethylamine, pyridine or quinoline, more preferably triethylamine or pyridine and most preferably pyridine.
The isomerisation according to the invention is advantageously carried out in the presence of solvents, especially protic, polar solvents, such as an alcohol, such as, for example, a C1-C6alcohol.
The isomerisation is usually carried out at elevated temperature, normally in the boiling temperature range of the solvent used.
The reaction can be observed by hypsochromic colour change. The end of the reaction normally lies in the range of from 1 to 40 hours, whereafter the colour no longer changes.
The dibenzonaphthyrone can be further processed in the customary manner; for example the crude product is filtered off, where appropriate washed, dried and, where appropriate, sieved.
The invention further relates to a process for the preparation of dibenzonaphthyrone of formulae (I) to (XV) by condensation of 3-oxo-furanonyl with 3-methylene-furanonyl compounds, which comprises condensing a 3-methylene-furanonyl compound of formula 
with a 3-oxo-furanonyl compound of formula 
wherein A1 and A2 are different, using organic or inorganic acids or bases, to form isoxindigos of the formula 
and subsequently isomerising.
The reaction is usually started by bringing a 3-methylene-furanonyl compound into contact with a 3-oxo-furanonyl compound and the condensation catalyst in accordance with methods known per se, for example by mixing the starting materials together or adding one of the starting materials dropwise to the other as described, for example, by J. N. Chaterjea in J. Indian Chem. Soc., 36, 70 (1959). In that literature reference, however, the condensation catalyst used is phosphorus tribromide which is ecologically harmful.
Acids or bases may be used as the condensation catalyst. For example, it is possible to use inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric or sulfuric acid, organic acids, such as arylsulfonic acids, especially p-toluenesulfonic acid, or alkanoic acids, formic acid or acetic acid, especially trifluoroacetic acid, and Lewis acids. It is possible to use as bases, for example, organic nitrogen bases, such as triethylamine, piperidine, pyridine, morpholine, or aliphatic alcoholates, such as, for example, methanolate, ethanolate, propanolate or butanolate, or aromatic alcoholates, such as, for example, phenolate.
As solvents it is possible to use organic acids, such as, for example, acetic acid, or alcohols, such as, for example, methanol, ethanol, propanol or hexanol, or hydrocarbons, such as, for example, hexane, heptane, or also ethers, such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether or dioxane.
The molar ratio of 3-methylene-furanonyl to 3-oxo-furanonyl is normally selected to be in the range of from 1:1 to 3:1 and, preferably, the molar ratio is 1:1.
The molar ratio of the condensation catalyst to 3-oxo-furanonyl is normally selected to be in the range of from 0.001:1 to 5:1, preferably in the range of from 0.001:1 to 1:1 and especially in the range of from 0.001:1 to 0.05:1.
The reaction temperature selected is preferably a temperature at which the reaction mixture boils; it is in the range of the boiling temperature of the solvent used.
The reaction mixture can be worked up by the customary methods, such as, for example, by the addition of water and subsequent repeated extraction of the crude product with an organic solvent, such as toluene. The organic phase containing the crude product can be washed with water and then concentrated by evaporation. If desired, the crude product is combined with methanol and subsequently filtered, the product being obtained as the filter residue.
The starting materials for that process are prepared analogously to known processes. 3-Methylene-furanonyl compounds can be prepared, for example, analogously to the procedure of H. D. Becker, K. Gustafsson, J.Org.Chem. 42, 2966 (1977) from phenols by reaction with glyoxal. 3-Oxo-furanonyl compounds obtained by oxidation of 3-hydroxy-furanonyl compounds can be prepared, for example, according to generally known methods of oxidising hydroxy compounds to keto compounds. Those methods are described, for example, in Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, 4th edition, Vol. 4/1 a and 4/1 b. In J. Org. Chem., 56, 6110 (1991), Z-Ma, J. M. Bobbitt describe oxidation using nitroxides. 3-Hydroxy-furanonyl compounds can be prepared analogously to the procedure for 3-hydroxy-benzofuranones which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5 614 572.
Preferably, the bis-isoxindigos (IIb) are prepared from bis-3-oxo-furanonyl compounds of the formula 
or from bis-3-methylene-furanonyl compounds of the formula 
Preference is given to preparation from bis-3-oxo-furanonyl compounds (XXXII) by reaction with a 3-methylene-furanonyl compound (XXXIII) or, if desired, with a mixture of two differently substituted 3-methylene-furanonyl compounds (XXXIII).
Dibenzonaphthyrones are also obtainable from isoxindigos that isomerise, for example, during the process for colouring/pigmenting high-molecular-weight organic material, preferably at elevated temperatures.
The present invention further relates to compositions consisting of from 2 to 10 dibenzonaphthyrones of formulae (I) to (XV), preferably 2 or 3 compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
If the composition consists of three compounds, these may be especially compounds of the formulae 
wherein A1 and A2 are different and the compounds of formulae (XXIII), (XXIV) and (XXV) also represent dibenzonaphthyrone of the formulae (II) to (XV).
The molar ratio of the compositions consisting of dibenzonaphthyrones of formulae (XXIII), (XXIV) and (XXV) is usually in the range of from 98:1:1 to 1:98:1 or 1:1:98, preferably in the range of 25:50:25 based on (XXIII):(XXIV):(XXV) and, in the case of two dibenzonaphthyrones, usually in the range of from 99:1: to 1:99.
The compositions consisting of from 2 to 10 dibenzonaphthyrones of formulae (I) to (XV) can be prepared from the individual compounds by mixing methods known per se or, in the case of three-component compositions, also by direct synthesis, which is described above.
The present invention further relates to a process for the mass-colouring/pigmenting of organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, especially high-molecular-weight organic material, which comprises admixing at least one dibenzonaphthyrone of formulae (I) to (XV), preferably from 2 to 10, and especially 2 or 3 compounds, with the organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, especially high-molecular-weight organic material, before processing thereof.
If three compounds are admixed, these are preferably (XXIII), (XXIV) and (XXV).
The invention further relates, therefore, to a substance composition comprising an organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, especially high-molecular-weight organic material, and at least one compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or a composition consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) in a colour-producing amount, normally in the range of from 0.01 to 70% by weight, especially from 0.01 to 30% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 10% by weight, based on the organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material.
The present invention further relates to the use of the compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) individually as colourants or fluorescent agents, especially for colouring or pigmenting organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, especially high-molecular-weight organic material. It is also possible, however, for the compositions according to the invention comprising compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) to be used in the form of mixtures, solid solutions or mixed crystals. Compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) can also be combined with colourants of another chemical class, for example with dyes or pigments, for example those selected from the group of the diketopyrrolopyrroles, quinacridones, perylenes, dioxazines, anthraquinones, indanthrones, flavanthrones, indigos, thioindigos, quinophthalones, isoindolinones, isoindolines, phthalocyanines, metal complexes, azo pigments and azo dyes.
Depending on the nature of their substituents and on the polymer to be coloured, the compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) can be used in the form of polymer-soluble dyes or in the form of pigments. In the latter case, it is advantageous to convert the products obtained in the synthesis into a finely dispersed form. That can be done in a manner known per se. Depending on the compound and the intended use, it proves advantageous to use the colourants as toners or in the form of preparations.
The high-molecular-weight material may be organic or inorganic and may be synthetic and/or natural material. The high-molecular-weight organic material usually has an average molecular weight of 105-107g/mol. It may be, for example, a natural resin or a drying oil, rubber or casein or a modified natural material, such as chlorinated rubber, oil-modified alkyd resins, viscose, or a cellulose ether or ester, such as ethylcellulose, cellulose acetate, propionate or butyrate, cellulose acetobutyrate or nitrocellulose, but is especially a completely synthetic organic polymer (duroplasts and thermoplasts) as may be obtained by polymerisation, for example by polycondensation or polyaddition. The class of polymers includes, for example, polyolefins, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyisobutylene, and substituted polyolefins, such as polymerisates of monomers such as vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, styrene, acrylonitrile, acrylates, methacrylates, fluoropolymers, such as polyfluoroethylene, polytrifluorochloroethylene or tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene mixed polymerisate, and copolymerisates of the mentioned monomers, especially ABS (acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene) or EVA (ethylene/vinyl acetate). From the group of polyaddition and polycondensation resins it is possible to use, for example, condensation products of formaldehyde with phenols, the so-called phenoplasts, and condensation products of formaldehyde and urea or thiourea, also melamine, the so-called aminoplasts, and the polyesters used as surface coating resins, either saturated, such as alkyd resins, or unsaturated, such as maleic resins, and also linear polyesters, polyamides, polyurethanes, polycarbonates, polyphenylene oxides or silicones, and silicone resins. The mentioned high-molecular-weight compounds may be present individually or in mixtures in the form of kneadable compounds, melts or in the form of spinning solutions. They may also be present in the form of their monomers or in the polymerised state in dissolved form as film-formers or binders for paints or printing inks, such as, for example, boiled linseed oil, nitrocellulose, alkyd resins, melamine resins and ureaformaldehyde resins or acrylic resins.
Low-molecular-weight materials are, for example, mineral oils, waxes or lubricating greases.
The present invention further relates, therefore, to the use of the compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) and of the compositions according to the invention consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) for the production of
inks, for printing inks in printing processes, for flexographic printing, screen printing, the printing of packaging, security colour printing, intaglio printing or offset printing, for preliminary printing stages and for textile printing, for office and home use or for graphics, such as, for example, for paper goods, for ball-point pens, felt-tip pens, fibre-tip pens, paperboard, wood, (wood) stains, metal, stamp pads or inks for impact printing processes (with impact printing ink ribbons), for the production of
colourants, for paints, for use in industry or advertising, for textile decoration and industrial labelling, for roll coating or powder coating compositions or for automobile paints, for high-solids (low-solvent), water-containing or metallic paints or for pigmented formulations for aqueous paints, for mineral oils, lubricating greases or waxes, for the production of
coloured plastics for coatings, fibres, plates or moulded substrates, for the production of
non-impact printing material for digital printing, for the thermal wax-transfer printing process, the ink-jet printing process or for the thermal transfer printing process, and also for the production of
colour filters, especially for visible light in the range of from 400 to 700 nm, for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or for the production of
cosmetics or for the production of
polymeric colour particles, toners, dry copy toners, liquid copy toners or electrophotographic toners.
The present invention further relates to the use of substance compositions comprising an organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material, especially high-molecular-weight organic material, and at least one compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or a composition consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) in a colour-producing amount for the production of inks or colourants for paints, printing inks, mineral oils, lubricating greases or waxes, or coloured or pigmented plastics, non-impact printing material, colour filters, cosmetics or toners.
The present invention further relates to inks comprising high-molecular-weight organic material and a colour-producing amount of the compound (I) to (XV) or of the composition consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
For example, the inks can be produced by mixing the compounds according to the invention with polymeric dispersants.
The mixing of the compounds according to the invention with the polymeric dispersant is preferably carried out by generally known mixing methods, such as stirring or mixing, and the use of an intensive mixer, such as an Ultraturax, is especially to be recommended.
When mixing the compounds according to the invention with polymeric dispersants, a water-dilutable organic solvent is advantageously used.
The weight ratio of the compounds according to the invention to ink is advantageously selected to be in the range of from 0.0001 to 75% by weight, preferably from 0.001 to 50% by weight, based on the total weight of the ink.
The present invention therefore relates also to a process for the production of inks which comprises mixing high-molecular-weight organic material with a colour-producing amount of the compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or compositions thereof consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The present invention further relates to colourants comprising high-molecular-weight organic material and a compound according to the invention of formulae (I) to (XV), or a composition according to the invention consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), in a colour-producing amount.
The present invention relates, in addition, to a process for the preparation of colourants which comprises mixing a high-molecular-weight organic material and a colour-producing amount of the compound according to the invention of formulae (I) to (XV) or composition according to the invention consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The present invention further relates to coloured or pigmented plastics or polymeric coloured particles comprising high-molecular-weight organic material and compound (I) to (XV), or composition consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), in a colour-producing amount.
The present invention relates, in addition, to a process for the preparation of coloured or pigmented plastics or polymeric coloured particles which comprises mixing together a high-molecular-weight organic material and a colour-producing amount of the compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or composition consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The colouring of high-molecular-weight organic substances with the colourants of formulae (I) to (XV) or the compositions consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) is carried out, for example, by mixing such a colourant, optionally in the form of a master batch, into those substrates using roll mills or mixing or grinding apparatus, whereby the colourant is dissolved or finely distributed in the high-molecular-weight material. The high-molecular-weight organic material with the admixed colourant is then processed according to procedures known per se, such as, for example, calendering, compression moulding, extrusion moulding, coating, spinning, casting or injection-moulding, whereby the coloured material acquires its final form. Admixing of the colourant can also be carried out immediately prior to the actual processing step, for example by continuously metering a powdered colourant according to the invention and a granulated high-molecular-weight organic material, and optionally also additional ingredients, such as additives, directly into the inlet zone of an extruder simultaneously, where mixing takes place just before the processing operation. In general, however, prior mixing of the colourant into the high-molecular-weight organic material is preferred, since more uniform results can be obtained.
It is often desirable for the purpose of producing non-rigid mouldings or reducing the brittleness thereof to incorporate so-called plasticisers into the high-molecular-weight compounds before shaping. There may be used as plasticisers, for example, esters of phosphoric acid, phthalic acid or sebacic acid. In the process according to the invention, the plasticisers can be incorporated into the polymers before or after the incorporation of the colourant. In order to obtain different colour shades it is also possible to add to the high-molecular-weight organic substances, in addition to the compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) or compositions according to the invention consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), any desired amounts of constituents such as white, coloured or black pigments.
For the colouring of paints and printing inks, the high-molecular-weight organic materials and the compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) or the compositions according to the invention consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), optionally together with additional ingredients, such as fillers, dyes, pigments, siccatives or plasticisers, are finely dispersed or dissolved in a common organic solvent or solvent mixture. That procedure may comprise dispersing or dissolving each individual component on its own or dispersing or dissolving several components together and only then combining all the components. Processing is carried out in accordance with customary methods, for example by spraying, film-spreading or one of the many printing methods, whereupon the paint or printing ink is advantageously cured thermally or by irradiation, optionally after previous drying.
When the high-molecular-weight material to be coloured is a paint, it may be a conventional paint or a special paint, for example an automobile finish, preferably a metal-effect finish containing, for example, metal or mica particles.
Preference is given to the colouring of thermoplastics, especially also in the form of fibres, and printing inks. Preferred high-molecular-weight organic materials that can be coloured according to the invention are, very generally, polymers having a dielectric constant xe2x89xa72.5, especially polyesters, polycarbonate (PC), polystyrene (PS), polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), polyamide, polyethylene, polypropylene, styrene/acrylonitrile (SAN) or acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene (ABS). More especially preferred are polyesters, polycarbonate, polystyrene and PMMA. Most especially preferred are polyesters, polycarbonate and PMMA, especially aromatic polyesters that can be obtained by polycondensation of terephthalic acid, such as, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or polybutylene terephthalate.
They can be used in the form of their monomers or copolymers or in the polymerised state in dissolved form as film formers or binders for paints that can be used for the decoration of metal or for decorative colour finishes, and for printing inks used, for example, in the ink-jet printing process, or also for wood stains.
Special preference is also given to the colouring of mineral oils, lubricating greases and waxes with the compounds according to the invention.
The present invention also relates to mineral oils, lubricating greases and waxes comprising high-molecular-weight organic material and a compound of formulae (I) to (XV), or compositions consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), in a colour-producing amount.
The present invention also relates to a process for the preparation of mineral oils, lubricating greases and waxes, which comprises mixing high-molecular-weight organic material with a colour-producing amount of the compound of formulae (I) to (XV), or compositions thereof consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The present invention also relates to non-impact printing material comprising high-molecular-weight organic material and a compound of formulae (I) to (XV), or compositions consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), in a colour-producing amount.
The present invention relates, in addition, to a process for the preparation of non-impact printing material, which comprises mixing together a high-molecular-weight organic material and a colour-producing amount of the compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or compositions consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The present invention further relates to a process for the production of colour filters comprising a transparent substrate and a red, a blue and a green coating applied thereto in any desired sequence, which comprises using for the production of the red, blue and green coatings a correspondingly coloured compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or compositions comprising compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The different-coloured coatings are preferably arranged in such a pattern that they do not overlap over at least 5% of their respective surface area and, most preferably, do not overlap at all.
The colour filters can be coated, for example, using inks, especially printing inks, comprising the compounds or compositions according to the invention, or, for example, by mixing a compound or composition according to the invention with a chemically, thermally or photolytically structurable high-molecular-weight material (resist). The further production can be carried out, for example, analogously to EP-A 654 711, by application to a substrate, such as an LCD, subsequent photo-structuring and developing.
The invention further includes a transparent substrate coated with a red, a blue and a green coating each of a correspondingly coloured compound of formulae (I) to (XV), or composition consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), comprising pigmented high-molecular-weight organic material.
The sequence in which coating is carried out is not important as a rule. The different-coloured coatings are preferably arranged in such a pattern that they do not overlap over at least 5% of their respective surface area and, most preferably, do not overlap at all.
The present invention also includes colour filters comprising a transparent substrate and, applied thereto, a red, a blue and a green coating, each obtainable from a correspondingly coloured compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or from compositions comprising compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The present invention relates, in addition, to toners comprising high-molecular-weight organic material and a compound of formulae (I) to (XV), or compositions consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV), in a colour-producing amount.
The present invention also relates to a process for the production of toners, which comprises mixing together a high-molecular-weight organic material and a colour-producing amount of the compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or compositions consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV).
The present invention also relates to inks or colourants for paints, printing inks, mineral oils, lubricating greases or waxes, or coloured or pigmented plastics, non-impact printing material, colour filters, cosmetics or toners comprising high-molecular-weight organic material and compound (I) to (XV), or composition comprising an organic or inorganic, high-molecular-weight or low-molecular-weight material and at least one compound of formulae (I) to (XV), in a colour-producing amount.
In a special embodiment of the process according to the invention, toners, paints, inks or coloured plastics are produced by processing master batches of toners, paints, inks or coloured plastics in roll mills or mixing or grinding apparatus.
A colour-producing amount of the compound of formulae (I) to (XV) or of compositions consisting of compounds of formulae (I) to (XV) means in the present invention normally from 0.0001 to 99.99% by weight, preferably from 0.001 to 50% by weight and especially from 0.01 to 50% by weight, based on the total weight of the material coloured or pigmented therewith.
The coloured/pigmented high-molecular-weight materials obtained, such as, for example, plastics, fibres, paints and prints, are distinguished by very high colour intensity, high saturation, good fastness to overspraying, good migrationstability, good fastness to heat, light and weathering and by a high gloss and good IR reflectance behaviour.
The high economic efficiency of the process according to the invention compared with previous preparation processes for dibenzonaphthyrones makes those compounds commercially attractive. Dibenzonaphthyrones of formulae (I) to (XV) produce surprisingly brilliant colour finishes of high colour intensity, are additionally distinguished by a high degree of fluorescence and exhibit surprisingly good heat-stability and light-fastness properties in polar plastics. Despite very good solubilities, the dibenzonaphthyrones have surprisingly good migration properties in the coloured material. In mixtures comprising the compounds according to the invention, beautiful shades of colour are obtained. Especially advantageously, asymmetric dibenzonaphthyrones and bis-dibenzonaphthyrones enable further colour shades to be obtained and allow their solubility to be influenced by the choice of the substituents.